Novelty items are commonly sold at sporting events and often include team logos, college mascots, or corporate sponsorship logos. In addition, novelty head gear, such as hats (for example, the now famous “cheesehead” hat) have been popularized at sporting events. The present invention provides a relatively inexpensive alternative to existing novelty head wear that can be easily manufactured, packaged, distributed, and assembled by a consumer.
The present invention provides decorative head wear including a head engaging member which, according to a preferred embodiment, includes a generally U-shaped flexible plastic band, but alternatively may include a pair of eyeglasses, including sunglasses, a hat, or a headband. A decorative member is fastened to the head engaging member and, according to a preferred embodiment, includes a foam substrate having a printed-on decorated surface. The printed-on decorated surface can include a sticker, painted decoration, or printed on decoration, or combinations thereof. According to one embodiment, the decorated surface includes a sports team logo, college mascot, or other indicia representative of a sports theme, or can alternatively include corporate logos or other novelty designs such as flags, animals, and vehicles, such as cars, airplanes, trucks, motorcycles, etc.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.